


keep on doing what I like like that

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: i blame all the sexy songs for this [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Junmyeon has no patience for foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, a hint of angst, because who am i without some canon angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: "The late afternoon sun falls on him, tinting him a gold that makes him look like a god and Junmyeon licks his lips, thanking the heavens for giving him this. For this one weekend, that man is all his, Junmyeon can’t be more thrilled."





	keep on doing what I like like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krishoaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krishoaf/gifts).



> FINALLY a fic inspired by Kris's songs  
> (he only covertly sings about sex and it took me 4 songs to realise that huh)  
> title taken from 'Like That' by Kris Wu and fic inspired by the photoshoot he did with Miss Stella Maxwell for Vogue ME

_This is stupid, and wrong, but when has the right thing ever felt this good?_

Junmyeon can't remember, neither can Yifan for that matter. There's only heat, the hot Californian sun beating down his back and making his black cotton robe stick to his back. There’s Yifan in front of him, lounging on a pool chair in his wifebeater and his checkered pants, his sunglasses resting on his nose and his bottle of beer sweating on the table beside. The late afternoon sun falls on him, tinting him a gold that makes him look like a god and Junmyeon licks his lips, thanking the heavens for giving him _this_. For this one weekend, that man is all his, Junmyeon can’t be more thrilled.

The sun glints off the pool, glimmering, hitting Junmyeon in his eyes. He uses his hands to shield his eyes as he sips from his glass of his strawberry champagne. Yifan notices him walking towards him and he smiles up lazily. He picks his bottle up and takes a sip before asking, “Had a nice nap? I see you found the champagne.”

Junmyeon raises his glass to his lips and smirks. He sits down on the chair besides, putting the glass on the table, making no moves to adjust his robe which splits from the front, on the bottom half, exposing one bare thigh. Yifan’s eyes does flicker down but he behaves like Junmyeon doesn’t catch him right after. Junmyeon lies down, a soft smile on his face as he hums, “It was a nice nap, though I wanted to wake up with you there.” He even pouts and that makes Yifan chuckle.

Yifan moves forward and cups Junmyeon’s cheek, pulling him forwards till he could kiss that pout away. Junmyeon giggles under his lips and Yifan keeps his mouth on him, his lips kissing the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth and then on his cheek and moving under his jaw. Junmyeon pushes him away, his grin still in place as he curls his fingers on Yifan’s tanned arm. He pulls Yifan’s sunglasses away and cups his face, his thumb rubbing over Yifan’s cheekbone, his smile now softened.

Yifan sucks in a deep breath when he sees Junmyeon looking at him, his eyes too fond and his smile so sweet. He feels the adoration and the love, and he closes his eyes to bask in it. He feels soft lips on his eyelids and he smiles; his own heart singing in joy that he gets to hold Junmyeon close for the next three days. When he opens his eyes again, Junmyeon leans back on the chair, picking his drink up and sipping it, humming as the cool, crisp drink flows down his throat. He knocks his head and downs the entire content of the drink. He finishes it and licks his lip, a satisfied smile on his face.

Yifan chuckles, “I knew you liked that one.”

“It’s strawberry, why would I not like it?”

Yifan chuckles as he takes another swig from his drink. His gaze lands on Junmyeon’s exposed thigh again. His hand itches and before he can control himself, his hand reaches forward and splays his fingers on Junmyeon’s thigh. His lover tilts his head, crooking an eyebrow at him, a slight challenge in his eyes. Yifan inches his hand higher, relishing the sensation of smooth, soft skin under his hand. But before he could run his hand any higher, trying to get his hand under the robe, he finds Junmyeon hand on his. He looks up and Junmyeon smirks, shaking his head before he gets up from the chair with a lazy grace, Yifan’s hand still secure on his thigh as he moves and sits down on top of Yifan, straddling him.

Yifan licks his lips as he watches Junmyeon making himself comfortable on his abdomen, his robe slipping off his shoulder as he leans forward, his hand resting on Yifan’s shoulder. Yifan puts his free hand—the other still trapped under Junmyeon’s hand—on Junmyeon’s nape, rubbing his thumb over in circles. Junmyeon sighs and tilts his head back slightly, humming under his breath. His messy hair and his fair skin contrasts against the plain black robe, and his neck, his beautiful neck, is exposed and the afternoon light falls on him, making him look ethereal, other-worldly, and he sighs. Junmyeon is definitely, without any doubt, more beautiful than the view of Los Angeles behind him.

A light breeze picks up, ruffling Junmyeon’s hair and he opens his eyes, the black strands falling into his dark eyes, tinted hazel from the sunlight. Yifan’s hand move, resting on Junmyeon’s pulse, then down, down the slit where the front overlaps. Yifan pulls himself forward and decides to kiss a line across Junmyeon’s exposed shoulder. Junmyeon’s fingers sink into his hair with a sigh and he locks his ankles behind Yifan’s back, moving his butt directly onto Yifan’s crotch now.

Yifan is surprised by the sudden weight on his cock, slowly filling with blood now, and in his surprise, he ends up sinking his teeth a bit too harshly into the juncture of Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder. Junmyeon groans, in pleasure because Yifan sucks a mark into his skin and he shudders. Junmyeon tugs at Yifan’s hair, pulling him back to slot his lips against his, harder and faster this time, like he can’t get enough of Yifan, will probably never get enough of Yifan.

Yifan too can’t get enough and he is pushing the robe down Junmyeon’s shoulder and his nails rake over one dusky nipple, pinching it. Junmyeon moans into the kiss and Yifan’s hand on his thigh reach higher, now that Junmyeon isn’t holding him back and to Yifan’s delight, Junmyeon is wearing no underwear underneath.

Yifan’s hand cup one cheek, squeezing it and it makes Junmyeon roll his hips. Yifan moans, pulling Junmyeon closer, their lips still attached. Yifan pulls back for air and tilts his head back when Junmyeon takes to nip and suck at his jaw and neck. Yifan kneads the soft flesh, snug in his large hands, and rasps out, “Babe, god, I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Junmyeon bites down on Yifan’s lobe before licking over the bite and whispering, his voice already so breathless, “Me too, god. I want you to fuck me right here.”

“But babe,” Yifan reminds, but Junmyeon is not really hearing any of it as he keeps leaving marks under Yifan’s jaw and down his neck. Yifan groans next when Junmyeon’s hand finds his cock, his hand squeezing it through the fabric. Junmyeon whispers as he switches between rubbing and squeezing Yifan’s erection, “Fan, I want you so, so much.” He grabs Yifan’s wrist, pulling one of his hands off his butt and he starts slicking Yifan’s fingers with his spit.

Yifan swallows; an aroused Junmyeon losing his mind to the lust is something Yifan likes a lot and he hasn’t seen it in almost six months. Junmyeon looks as desperate as he feels, and his plush pink lips wrapped around his middle finger, sucking on it, his tongue laving over it, gets his blood pumping hard and fast in his veins, his heart thundering in his chest. Junmyeon’s cheeks are red and his pupils are dilated and Yifan shudders. He mutters, his tongue finding it hard to form words, “Fuck, Myeon, _fuck_ …”

Yifan gets to open Junmyeon up soon after and he can tell the stretch is uncomfortable for Junmyeon since the latter has his lower lip trapped under his teeth and his eyes are squeezed and he is taking deep, deep breaths. So, Yifan goes slow, focusing on Junmyeon and Junmyeon only. His cock throbs when Junmyeon makes small, breathy whimpers. His fingers flex on Yifan’s shoulders and he pants, rolling his hips after a while. He exhales, mumbling, “More, Fan, _more_ …”

Yifan curses under his breath as he scissors his fingers, his fingers brushing against the prostate. Junmyeon all but screams when Yifan jabs at it, steadily massaging it, watching Junmyeon fall apart in front of eyes. His head is knocked back and his Adams’ apple bobs up and down, trying to not moan too loudly, though there is no one for miles to hear him. Yifan leans forward kisses along his neck, murmuring, “You don’t have to hold back baobei, no one is here to hear us.”

Junmyeon rolls his hips, fucking himself down on Yifan’s fingers. He opens his eyes and breathes heavily, his hand pressing down on Yifan’s erection, adding pressure on it that makes Yifan groan. Yifan removes his fingers making Junmyeon whimper in annoyance, but it is cut short when Yifan tries to get out of his pants. Junmyeon helps him along and the pants are only down to Yifan’s ankles when Junmyeon puts his hand back on his cock, spreading the precum down the shaft and stroking hard and fast. Yifan knocks his head back with a low moan and Junmyeon licks his lips. He really would like to put his mouth on that, but right now, he’s impatient.

So, he covers Yifan’s cock in spit and makes a ring around the base of Yifan’s cock and scoots till he is hovering over it. He adjusts his position and slowly sinks down, his body fighting against the way Yifan’s cock enters him, heavy and hot and not slick with lube. They have had sex like this before, but that was a long time ago and Junmyeon’s eyes roll back as he groans, half in pain and half in pleasure because despite how painful the stretch is, he wants this, he _needs_ it.

Yifan knows Junmyeon is in pain and he really wants to stop the other, telling him to brace himself but god damn, Junmyeon is tight and hot around his cock and he damn near forgot how good _that_ feels. He presses his face into Junmyeon’s neck, now slightly sweaty at their exertion and groans, “Fuck Myeon, fuck, oh god.”

Junmyeon huffs as he bottoms, his body screaming in pain and pleasure at the same time. He feels Yifan’s hand wind tighter around his body, pulling him flush against his chest and the string of words mumbled into his neck. They make no sense but Junmyeon knows what Yifan means, because he feels the same. It has been too long since this, too long. So, no one moves for a while, both too overwhelmed at this, at being this close and in each other’s arms.

However, after some time Junmyeon rolls his hips a little, and Yifan groans. Junmyeon scoffs, “Come on Fan, fuck me like you mean it.”

Yifan growls as his arms tighten some more and he snaps his hips upwards. Junmyeon lets out a loud moan at the sudden movement, and his blunt nails dig into Yifan’s nape. He braces himself and starts moving, slowly rising and then dropping down with a drawn-out moan. He picks up momentum and he is bouncing without abandon, chasing his pleasure as Yifan’s cock scrapes along his walls. Yifan doesn’t still either and he snaps up his hips when Junmyeon moves down and he angles his thrusts, pressing right where Junmyeon wants to. His moans spill from his lips, and Yifan loves watching the way Junmyeon’s whole body is flushed, his cock curving up, leaking with precum.

Yifan wraps his hand around Junmyeon’s cock and rubs the slit, making Junmyeon moan louder. Junmyeon smashes his mouth against Yifan’s, feeling his climax coming onto him, especially after Yifan started touching his cock, stroking him in a steady pace, making him lose his mind. Yifan takes over and thrusts up into him and Junmyeon arches his back, wanting to suck Yifan deeper into him.

It is hard and fast and Junmyeon can feel his orgasm about to hit him; he increases his pace and begs, “Yifan, more, _more…_ ”

Yifan complies and he uses all his strength to thrust harder and deeper into Junmyeon, who clenches down on his length and the breathier moans tells Yifan that he is close. A moment later, Junmyeon throws head back and he comes all over Yifan’s hand and on his chest. Yifan follows soon after a few thrusts and when Junmyeon moans, his body is sensitive as Yifan snaps his hips a few more times before he comes. Junmyeon shivers when he feels Yifan’s cum filling him up, coating his walls. He falls into Yifan’s arms, sated and tired.

Junmyeon tucks his head on Yifan’s shoulder and pants. Yifan doesn’t pull out and Junmyeon is okay with that; he likes being full like this and he knows Yifan knows. He can feel Yifan nuzzling into his hair and he smiles. He hears Yifan say, softly, “I love you.”

Junmyeon’s throat clogs up at the sudden surge of emotions. He hugs Yifan tighter, not minding the cum on their clothes and chest. He mumbles back, “I love you too, so much.”

Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s shoulder and the side of his face as he murmurs, “I am sorry, you know, that we only have this weekend.”

Junmyeon bites down his lip as he leans back and looks at Yifan, who smiles at him, a little sad, yet his fondness shines through his eyes. Junmyeon rubs Yifan’s cheekbones as he says, “It’s okay, three days are enough for me. We will see each other again this year, okay?”

Yifan grins, “I know we will, but you are going to get busy again, with another angsty musical. As if the last one wasn’t sad enough.”

Junmyeon pouts, “Hey! No one told you to see it!”

“Shut up, do you know how hard it was to get hold of the DVD? The site didn’t even have international shipping!”

Junmyeon smiles as he looks down, feeling the tiniest bit shy, “I…I will send you the next one myself, okay?”

Yifan cups Junmyeon’s nape and kisses his nose. “Okay. But I do wish I could see you live. You are so wonderful on stage.”

Junmyeon mumbles, “Shut up.”

Yifan laughs, “I mean it!”

“Ugh!”

“I love you.”

“I know, I love you too.” Then, Junmyeon smirks, “Now, we have three days, and I always wondered how sex in a pool feels like.” Yifan laughs at that but Junmyeon can feel his real response inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> also, this 1/2 of the smut I promised to my Twitter spouse :*


End file.
